The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 43
Josh's P.O.V I can't believe that Kari had not remembered any of her friends, especially me, her own boyfriend. I ran and ran until I reached the same creek like before. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran closer and closer to the creek. There, I collapsed and buried my face in my hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't live without Kari, she's like the most important person in my life. Her friends brainwashed her into not remembering me. Life without her is just different. I just don't have anyone anymore, she's the only one that cares about me. Someone touched my head, and I could tell it's Luna. "Don't cry now, Josh." She whispered in my ear. "You did an amazing job! You're so brave, so full of courage, and I wished I could be like you." "I can't believe it!!!" I sobbed. "I can't believe Kari can't remember me!!!" She knelt beside me and I sobbed into her shirt. She held my head. "Josh, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." "You don't understand!" I yelled, looking at her, and she's about to embrace me. I sobbed into her shoulder. I was hyperventilating. "You will never... understand!!" She hugged me tightly, and helped me to stand. "I do understand how you felt, Josh. It's never going to be the same again, I know." She leaned her head close to me and murmured. "It's over now." I collapsed again, and she tightened her grip on my body. "There there, It's going to be alright..." I continued to sob on her shoulder for a good 45 minutes... I opened my eyes, and my vision were watery because of the tears in my eyes. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw a girl with a long light blue hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She gasped right after seeing me. I gasped too, because the girl is familiar. She must have been 5'6 in height. I told Luna to let me go, and I stepped closer to the girl, and I gasped. The girl I'm seeing is Sarah Cahill, daughter of Oceanus. I flashed back to about 6 years ago, where we're at the demigod and demititan war. Sarah and I were on the edge of the cliff, and Sarah was holding the edge of the cliff, yet at the same time she's holding my hand, preventing me to fall. "Don't die on me, Josh! Hang on!" Sarah yelled. The rocks began to crumble, Sarah held on. "Sarah, you'll die too..." I told her. She held my hand tighter. "You promised that we're going to win the battle together! You also said that you're going to lead our troops to camp half blood!" "Carry on, the cause... Win this battle......" I murmured to her ears. I let my hand slip and began to freefall into the chasm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard her scream. I was back on the real world. I remembered how I managed to trick Sarah into believing that I died, but I just simply grabbed another piece of rock and use it to climb very fast. I have to be careful though not to get seen by Sarah climbing up while freefalling into the chasm. I ran towards Sarah, spreading my arms wide, obviously relieved that she is alive. She spread her arms, and began to ran towards me. We met in the middle, and we both cried on each other's shirt. She hugged me so hard I'm afraid I'm going to burst. "Josh, I thought you're gone forever!!" After I took my head off her shirt, I began to speak. "It's alright... I'm here now." I leaned close to her and whispered. "How did you find me?" "I felt your tears streaming down the river." She simply said. "Oh," My friends were watching at safe distance, and when Sarah saw them and ready to attack them, I stopped her. "Josh?" Mikmak asked. "Who is this girl?" "Mikmak, Luna, Evan, this is my friend from the demigod vs demititan war. Her name is Sarah Cahill and she's a daughter of Oceanus." Sarah held out her hand, and they shook it. "So, you wanna go to camp half blood?" I offered her. "Sure," She said, obviously delighted. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page